Full of Surprises
by Neelloc12
Summary: Response to a challenge at gsrforeveronline.  Grissom surprises Sara with a special Valentine's Day.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Grissom, Sara, or Betty.

Rated: T

Summary: Grissom surprises Sara with a special Valentine's Day.

A/N: This is a response to the Smut & Romance Fest at gsrforeveronline. I chose the 'nice' category(no smut). My prompts were Candles, Chocolate, Oysters. This story is not beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

_**Full of Surprises**_

"Ohhh"

Grissom groaned, shielding his eyes with his right arm from the morning sunlight peeking between the curtains. A constant reminder of why he loved working nights when he was at the lab. No sunlight to shine on his closed eyelids and wake him early.

He attempted to stretch the sleep from his body when he quickly realized he couldn't move his left arm. Something was holding it down. A soft smile spread across his face. He knew without looking what was preventing movement of his extremity.

He finally glanced at the source. His bride of two years lay facing him, sleeping soundly. Her beautiful face resting on his bicep. Sometimes he wanted to pinch himself to make sure this really was his life and not just some wonderful dream.

He could lay there all day watching her sleep but today was a big day…Valentine's Day. And he had big plans planned for Sara and he had some calls to make to make sure everything was set.

He wanted to let Sara sleep longer, not to mention he didn't want her overhearing his calls, but if he pulled his arm out from under her heard he was certain it would cause her head to drop to the bed and wake her up.

He must have laid there for five minutes trying to devise a way to free his arm without waking sleeping beauty. This was proving to be more difficult then he thought. Hell he would have had an easier time prying pearls from the shells of **oysters.**

Finally he came up with an idea that would hopefully work. He turned as best he could on his left side in order to give his right arm the most range of motion he could. He then reached for the pillow that had slipped above Sara's head. He raised Sara's head very slightly with his left arm and held it there as steady as he could. He then took the pillow with his right hand and very slowly pulled it under Sara's head as he simultaneously slowly pulled his left arm out. He felt like Indiana Jones trying to replace the treasure with a bag of sand without setting off the trap. Of course Jones ultimately failed and ended up having to run for his life. Grissom was pretty sure that wasn't going to happen to him here but still he wanted to be careful to keep his surprises as intact as he could.

One more inch and his arm was finally free. Sara remained sound asleep. Grissom exhaled the breathe he didn't realize he was holding. Slowly he lifted himself from the bed so he didn't jar Sara awake. As he stepped forward he caught his feet on something and stumbled forward.

"SHIT!" he muttered. He quickly looked back at the bed after he regained his balance. Sara stirred and turned over to her left side. Thankfully she remained asleep. Grissom looked at the floor for the cause of his stumble. He smirked to himself when he found it. His boxers lay in a clump on the floor where they had haphazardly landed after their quick removal the night before.

"_We really need to learn to watch where we toss our clothes."_ Grissom thought to himself. Of course he wasn't really concerned about that at the time of their removal. He picked up his boxers, slipped them on, grabbed his robe from the post at the foot of their bed, and quietly crept from the room.

He grabbed his cell phone from the coffee table and flipped it open. After pressing in some numbers he held it to his ear.

"Yes this is Gil Grissom. I just wanted to confirm a reservation today for my wife Sara and my mother Betty….that's right, noon, thank you."

He ended the call and dialed another number.

"Yes Gil Grissom here. I wanted to make sure the limo would be on time this morning?….perfect. See you then."

He ended that call and dialed one more.

"Yes I wanted to confirm a reservation for this evening?….Grissom, party of three….yes, for 6 p.m.,….yes an outside table. Thank you very much. Good bye."

He smiled evilly to himself as he ended the last call. Everything was going according to plan and Sara had no clue. Only his mother knew since she was in on the special day of surprises….well…she knew PART of it. Speaking of whom….

He took his cell phone once more and composed a quick text message. _"Morning mom, are you ready for today?"_ He clicked send and watched the bar scroll across the screen as the message was sent. His mother was an early riser so he knew she'd already be awake. He'd never forget the look on the salesmen face last Christmas when he said he was buying the cell phone for his deaf mother.

Obviously he knew he wasn't going to call her on it. He just wanted it for texting. TTY phones took time relaying messages back and forth, and there was no way to let a recipient know of an I.M. message or email when their computer was off. With the cell phone it could be left on all day and it would vibrate to let Betty know she had a message. In no time at all Grissom received a reply.

"_All set to go. I'm so excited for today."_

Grissom sent her one more message reminding her of the time to be ready before finally closing his phone. Grissom looked at the clock….nine. An hour and a half till his plans officially got put into motion. He figured he'd better wake Sara up so she can have breakfast.

"Breakfast….I hadn't thought of a special breakfast. She deserves one….but what to make her?" he wondered to himself.

"I KNOW!"

He began puttering around the kitchen getting his ingredients together. He mixed up some batter and began pouring it on the pan. Then he grabbed a spatula and waited.

"Mmmm do I smell pancakes?"

"Whoa!" Grissom yelped as he fumbled the spatula in his hands before firmly grabbing hold of the utensil.

"Sorry" Sara giggled as she walked up behind Grissom and wrapped her arms around his midsection, "didn't mean to startle you….Mmm they smell good…ohm they're heart shaped. Where'd you learn to do that?" she asked peeking over his shoulder.

"Mom….she used to make them for me every Valentine's Day. Even when I was in college….I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed." he pouted.

Sara laughed. She loved his pouty face.

"Awww sorry to ruin your plans. But it's the thought that counts." She kissed the back of his neck before going to sit at the table.

"Breakfast madam?" Grissom served the plate in front of her. "Juice?"

"Yes please."

Grissom fixed his own plate and sat down to join her.

After they finished Grissom took their plates and placed them in the sink. "I'm going to get dressed, feed Bruno, and take him outside. Why don't you go take a shower while we're gone."

Grissom quickly headed for the bedroom before Sara had the chance to invite him to join her. He would have much preferred to do so but time was of the essence and he knew their showers together were always anything but short.

He walked the dog up and down the sidewalk until he finally saw a long black limo turn onto the street. He waved at the limo and lead Bruno back inside.

"Where have you been?" Sara asked a little worried, "you've been gone longer then usual."

Grissom smiled softly.

"Grab your purse and follow me my dear. Your chariot awaits."

Sara's eyes widened in confusion.

"Where are we going?"

"Just follow me." he smiled as he took her hand and headed for the front door. Sara grabbed her purse on the table by the door as they headed outside.

"OH…MY…GOD." Sara gasped as she stared at the long, sleek black limo. The driver stood by the rear door.

"Good morning ma'am." the driver smiled. As Grissom and Sara arrived at the limo the driver opened the door.

"Betty?"

"_Morning Sara"_ Betty signed smiling at her son and daughter-in-law.

"Wha…what is all this?" Sara asked still in shock.

"Well this limo is going to take you and mom to a special Valentine's Day surprise."

"You're not coming with us?"

"No, sorry. The surprise really isn't a guy's idea of fun." Grissom chuckled, "besides today is all about you….you and mom. My two favorite girls." Grissom kissed her right temple, "now go on. Get in and go have fun." He helped Sara into the limo beside Betty.

"Where are we going?"

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"But what are you going to do while we're gone?"

"Don't worry. I'll find something to do. And when you get back I'll have another surprise waiting for you."

Sara opened her mouth to speak but Grissom closed the door before she could utter a sound. The driver hopped in behind the wheel and drove off. Grissom's waving form faded into the distance.

_**TBC….**_

A/N: So what do you think Grissom has up his sleeve? Hope you liked the first chapter. The story will be finished in the next chapter. All reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope you'll leave me one.

~Neelloc12~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Rated: T

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. As you probably figured from the first chapter all of Betty's lines are written in italics to signify her signing. Think you know what Grissom's surprises are? Let's find out. Some of you have guessed right. Now for the conclusion of Full of Surprises. Enjoy.

_**Chapter 2**_

"Do you know where we're going?"

"_Sorry dear. I don't. Gil only asked me if I would like to spend a special day with you and I said of course."_

"Do you know how long it'll take to get to this mystery destination?"

"_Sorry. He didn't tell me that either, but Gil promised we'd have a good time."_

An hour and a half later the limo drove up a long driveway to an enormous, long, one level building surrounded by ponds, fountains, and lush trees. It looked like a Caribbean resort.

"Desert Oasis Day Spa." Sara read on the sign. "A spa? Oh my god. I can't believe it." Sara smiled. She wished Grissom was there right now so she could give him a great big hug and kiss.

"Ladies?" the driver held open the door and ushered them towards the building with his hand.

"Thank you."

Sara and Betty climbed out and headed for the building.

"WE LEAVE FOR VEGAS AT FOUR!" the driver hollered after them.

"Welcome to the Desert Oasis Day Spa" greeted the receptionist with a warm smile, "name?"

"Uhh Grissom."

Sara was so in awe of the place she almost forgot their last name. A long narrow red carpet lead up to the reception desk. Vase after vase of flowers lined the walls. In the middle of the room was a large fountain. Two huge swans sat in the middle with water pouring from their beaks. The carpet ran around both sides of the fountain before continuing to the desk.

"Sara and Betty?"

"That's us."

"Well we've got a full day scheduled for you." Sara translated for Betty as the woman spoke, "Your husband requested the Valentine **Chocolate** Lovers' package. Every treatment has something to do with chocolate. If you'll just follow me."

"Ready Betty?"

"_Ready when you are dear."_

Betty was just as amazed as Sara was at their surprise. The two women followed the receptionist down the hall.

The day at the spa seemed to fly by like a breeze. They enjoyed whipped cocoa bathes while drinking chocolate martinis, chocolate sugar scrubs, chocolate fondue wraps, cocoa massages, and cocoa facials. Before they knew it, it was time to head back to Vegas.

"Mmmm that massage felt so good."

"_I've never soaked in a tub of chocolate before."_

"Me neither but it was wonderful. It was all wonderful."

In a matter of seconds Sara dozed off. Ninety minutes later they were back in Vegas but to Sara it felt like no time at all as Betty placed her hand on Sara's shoulder and gently shook her awake.

"Huh? Where are we?" Sara yawned, sitting up straighter in her seat.

"_We're home."_

Sara looked out the window to see Grissom stepping out of the front door to greet the women. Before the driver had the chance to open the door Sara burst out of the limo and bolted towards her husband, leaping into his arms and hugging him tight.

"OOF!"

The force of Sara's jump almost knocked him over.

"THANK YOU *kiss* THANK YOU *kiss* THANK YOU! *kiss*" Sara peppered his face with kisses.

"I take it you enjoyed your day?" Grissom chuckled.

"Oh yes it was wonderful. We had a great time. Didn't we Betty?"

"_Yes it was a lovely day. Thank you Gil."_ Betty gave her son a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Your home just in time. We need to get changed and get going."

"Going?"

"Yes. Remember I said I had one more surprise when you got back. For both of you in fact. I've made dinner reservations for the three of us at Samantha's Italian Restaurant for 6 o'clock."

"Samantha's? That's one of the most popular new restaurants in town. It takes months to get a reservation there."

"Tell me about it."

"_Six? But it's 5:30 already. I'll never be able to get home and changed in time."_

"Don't worry mom. It's all taken care of. I went to your place and picked up your dress you wore to the Gilbert Foundation party. It's hanging in the guest room closet."

Sara opened her mouth to speak but Grissom, knowing what she was going to say, beat her to the punch.

"And I pulled out your dress from the same party so you don't have to worry about what to wear. I never did get to see you in that dress." Grissom smiled at his wife, "Now come on inside. We need to get going."

Thirty minutes later they arrived at the restaurant.

"Welcome to Samantha's Mr. Grissom. My name is Anthony. I'll be your host tonight."

"Thank you Anthony."

"And who are these two lovely ladies?"

"My wife Sara and my mother Betty."

"Welcome ladies." Anthony took each of their hands and kissed the back of them. "Right this way folks."

Anthony lead them through the crowd of tables to the other side of the room. It looked as if there were no walls. Giant round pillars supported the giant arches of the ceiling. The ceramic tile floor extended about four feet past the arches to a row of hedges. A wrought-iron fence just in front of it. A table appeared to sit between each pillar but they were really just outside under an awning that extended from the building. It gave patrons of the restaurant a feeling of being outdoors yet indoors at the same time.

Anthony pulled out Betty's chair for her while Grissom did the same for Sara. Then Anthony handed each of them a menu.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly. May I get you some drinks?"

"Champagne please."

"Very good sir."

In the center of the table sat three cylindrical shaped **candles** of various sizes surrounded by a wreath of holly.

"_This is beautiful Gil."_

"Yes it is, I can't believe you did all this Gil." added Sara, "you're just full of surprises today aren't you."

As they looked at their menus Grissom arched his eyebrows in surprise when he noticed a foot start rubbing up and down his left leg just below the knee. He knew the foot wasn't his and it sure as hell wasn't his mother's. That left only one person.

He glanced up at Sara but she was engrossed in her menu. Her face appearing neutral. The rubbing stopped.

He went back to looking at his menu.

A minute later he felt rubbing again. This time the rubbing reached just above his knee. He looked at Sara again, still looking at her menu. He cleared his throat to get her attention. He said nothing but the look on his face said 'I know what you're doing' as his eyes flicked between her and down at the table, as if looking right through it.

Sara smiled slyly back. Confirming what he already knew.

Sara figured if he could be full of surprises, so could she.

Their waiter appeared at that moment to take their orders. Sara gave her order, then Betty with the help of Grissom, finally it was Grissom's turn.

"Yes I'll have the uhh, the uhh…" Grissom suddenly had trouble remembering what he wanted to order for a certain foot had resume it's exploration of Grissom's leg. This time the rubbing had spread halfway up his thigh. Grissom forced himself to focus on his order.

"Uhh yes I'd like to have the shrimp scampEEE pasta." Grissom's voice raised an octave as Sara's foot has now reached it's final destination. Sara had to work hard not to laugh.

"_You ok dear?"_ Betty asked. She had noticed Gil jump slightly in his seat.

"Yes mom I'm FINE." He gave Sara a firm look which only made her want to laugh more. She decided to pull back on her 'torment' and behave through the meal….until dessert arrived.

They each decided to order cheesecake. Sara ordered Godiva chocolate, Betty ordered marble, and Gil went with the traditional plain cheesecake with a spoonful of cherries on top. The sauce dripping down the sides.

"Mmmmm this is SO gooooooood." Sara moaned.

For the second time that night Grissom's eyebrows arched up. Not at Sara's description of her dessert, but rather what was happening under the table once more. As Sara described her cheesecake she again took her foot and rubbed it halfway up Grissom's thigh.

"*ahem* good cheesecake dear?"

"Yes very gooooood cheesecake."

Once more she rubbed her foot up his thigh as she stretched out 'good'. This time inching closer.

"How's yours Gil?" Sara smiled slyly.

"Very gooOOD!"

Nearby diners glanced at Gil as his voice suddenly cracked an octave higher.

Grissom blushed slightly.

"_Are you sure you're ok Gil?"_

"Yes mom I'm…." suddenly he clenched his eyes shut tight and fought back the urge to groan.

"Uhh on second thought, I think we should go. CHECK PLEASE!" Grissom flagged over their waiter.

Gil and Sara dropped off his mother at her place and then headed for home.

"I can't believe you did that with my mother there."

"Who do you think told me to do it?"

Grissom's eyes widened in shock.

"Mom TOLD you to do it?"

Well DARED is more like it….when you were looking at your menu." Sara smirked.

Grissom pulled into their driveway. Before Sara knew what was happening she found herself being yanked from the car and pulled towards the house.

"Gil! What's the rush?" she teased.

"You remember mom's belief for a happy marriage?"

"Yeah."

"I think we need to make it happier."

_**The End**_

A/N: So what did you think? Did you guess right on any of his surprises? And did you really think Sara could just sit back and not "surprise" Grissom herself? The chocolate spa treatments are real treatments I found online at The Spa at Hotel Hershey. The Godiva Chocolate cheesecake is a real kind of cheesecake found at The Cheesecake Factory and it is GOOD. Once again I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you'll leave me a review. Thanks for reading.

~Neelloc12~


End file.
